Return to Wattpadheim
by TFALokiwriter
Summary: Five years. It has been five years to SpikyKnight since she last saw 'I Am Loki' and 'Thor Of Asgard' in one private message. To Loki it has been six months. Loki's returned just to prove he's not a hacker but how can he do what when he has been muted? Everyone has their fair share of enemies and friends. Loki's only hope is on that friend part, at least.
1. Logging in

div id="ql-line-1" class="ql-line" data-p-id="342a104cc0ac2a7471eea22506819a4a"The car lands in a grassy field. I see a town of thread houses ahead in the distance. I recognized it as the Fan Fiction State because of a uncanny replica of a destroyed Stark Tower in the middle, a huge tree with vines a great several mile across from it with flying beats reminding me of the ones from Avatar. Oh by Odin does it feel good to be back./div  
div id="ql-line-3" class="ql-line" data-p-id="89685e45643478e243b862dc0df7ee8e"I get out of the car after unbuckling myself./div  
div id="ql-line-5" class="ql-line" data-p-id="ecc509bc5b8a476ba7e735ab01b20ba9"Something feels different about the realm./div  
div id="ql-line-7" class="ql-line" data-p-id="4d7a590e24077be16232bdaa0ac06b86"I snap my fingers and the car is gone./div  
div id="ql-line-9" class="ql-line" data-p-id="6f063df73226a5dbf4ed012d78ee9122"I take my magnifying glass out of my coat pocket./div  
div id="ql-line-11" class="ql-line" data-p-id="6f2182cda3eb1ec8132bf3d59be7564e""Female voice," I said. "How are my stories going?"/div  
div id="ql-line-13" class="ql-line" data-p-id="b595824e1beaa4ca8dfc4f3ad14753f5""One million reads for; The Loki Project, Asgards and Midgard's predicament, and The Royal story," The female voice said. "You have ninety nine thousand comments on all of them."/div  
div id="ql-line-15" class="ql-line" data-p-id="9fdfc78df10d5987a3c61165779b6389""All of them?" I said./div  
div id="ql-line-17" class="ql-line" data-p-id="7d9ba182cec71cb2e2a8ab692a1a462c""All of them," The female voice said. "You have 50,000 followers."/div  
div id="ql-line-19" class="ql-line" data-p-id="752050c5393a8b94bea2070c37b13012"I smile./div  
div id="ql-line-21" class="ql-line" data-p-id="f920b932c92456519da598fb5f16846b""Over 6 months?" I ask./div  
div id="ql-line-23" class="ql-line" data-p-id="f4b1634206a8e00c8694ac11544f5617""No," The female voice said. "Not six months."/div  
div id="ql-line-25" class="ql-line" data-p-id="e3791b0e58bd43adf83d11619752a80c"I look off towards the city confused./div  
div id="ql-line-27" class="ql-line" data-p-id="003151506d5f1b9f855f98b2290d1f7a""How long can I have possibly been gone to have gotten that number?" I ask./div  
div id="ql-line-29" class="ql-line" data-p-id="c8d817163b20559ddf51995638f7fa9c""Welcome back to Wattpad,I_Am_Loki." The female voice said./div  
div id="ql-line-31" class="ql-line" data-p-id="1b52c0435042dd6747231e032668956c"I roll an eye./div  
div id="ql-line-33" class="ql-line" data-p-id="9a8207673c4bad51d745ef40c1fd612e""You have not answered my question," I said. "No wonder I call you the female voice! You don't answer me correctly!" I half wanted to toss the magnifying glass into the river across or anywhere for that matter. "Don't make me regret taking you."/div  
div id="ql-line-35" class="ql-line" data-p-id="8e0ef1acc1e3b223df226b7c9a0ce2aa""It has been five years since you last logged on," The female voice said./div  
div id="ql-line-37" class="ql-line" data-p-id="b221af26aa086a555c1b07299fe1d72d"I stare down at the glowing magnifying glass./div  
div id="ql-line-39" class="ql-line" data-p-id="0c3710b7ff437d8ba8f9d2f849d3388f""Five years?" I said. "FIVE YEARS!"/div  
div id="ql-line-41" class="ql-line" data-p-id="1e33d67bf95de83d0551507d835219c6""Yes," The female voice said. "Five years."/div  
div id="ql-line-43" class="ql-line" data-p-id="52d14bd4ffc00540bac48733af1e5459""It can't be five years," I said. "I have been gone for six months and one week."/div  
div id="ql-line-45" class="ql-line" data-p-id="700559af1a79ac5ff585de84376a927d""No," The female voice said. "You have been gone for five years."/div  
div id="ql-line-47" class="ql-line" data-p-id="898ae0f0304873af723613eafc8f30ac"I stare down at the blue screen that is speaking to me./div  
div id="ql-line-49" class="ql-line" data-p-id="945ed118828396bce3ea51df902ec671""Then SpikyKnight would be otherwise dead by now," I said. "Five years is a long time. I just came back to prove to thin air I am not a hacker."/div  
div id="ql-line-51" class="ql-line" data-p-id="40f1529c34a5e7086b3e0f6d3bd51359""On the contrary the SpikyKnight of Fan Fiction is still alive," The female voice said. "She is an employee of Wattpadheim." Employee? "She still sticks around The Fan Fiction State without Moderating powers and helps other Wattpadians with story problems."/div  
div id="ql-line-53" class="ql-line" data-p-id="0fdae3b5dee41b2b6804079bcf759d3a"That's the SpikyKnight I know./div  
div id="ql-line-55" class="ql-line" data-p-id="1d493ac595d906826300d9e71a8ce875""What's her job?" I ask./div  
div id="ql-line-57" class="ql-line" data-p-id="7c165b55aa82eb242893f543178d3efc""Unknown." The female voice said./div  
div id="ql-line-59" class="ql-line" data-p-id="b24dcd4c4c37cdefac78ee09ceec650a""Then I suppose I can find my way to prove, without her being busy, that I am who I am." I said./div  
div id="ql-line-61" class="ql-line" data-p-id="c057c2478e73271c9b762ba675f3c8ee""SpikyKnight still has you muted." The female voice said./div  
div id="ql-line-63" class="ql-line" data-p-id="0124f3e4ed3ca4b338db803965cd9cee""Oh shut up." I said. "You just ruined my moment!"/div  
div id="ql-line-65" class="ql-line" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /div 


	2. To begin a plan

div id="ql-line-1" class="ql-line" data-p-id="1b224afe966335f59b2ce16fb6463139"I walk down the street in the Fan Fiction State. Nobody knew I am the real and living god just walking literletly in their favorite white and orange website. I had to find the following list for SpikyKnight. I had to find that list. 6 months ago I knew my way to the profile house lane but now I do not. I came to a stop seeing SpikyKnight talking to a much younger seemingly innocent person. Two three years younger than her./div  
div id="ql-line-3" class="ql-line" data-p-id="b0330ceba02f348962c593cb5d06245d"SpikyKnight looks gray to me./div  
div id="ql-line-5" class="ql-line" data-p-id="07b08d74ca7eaffc63a8456822030f6d"Maybe it is only the mutings doing as it did to RandomGirl27./div  
div id="ql-line-7" class="ql-line" data-p-id="4c1e796ab9905f4cb70a1b01e7d36efe"I walk across the street over to them./div  
div id="ql-line-9" class="ql-line" data-p-id="21d5f04c29dec4118a0dc1be30050097""What happend now?" SpikyKnight asks./div  
div id="ql-line-11" class="ql-line" data-p-id="69c6615cfa994a7cb376b16313e389da"This teenage seemingly young girl shrugs./div  
div id="ql-line-13" class="ql-line" data-p-id="a435e6d38f65ace676511d0096bee288"Above the teenager is a username reading 'Walkslowgirl'./div  
div id="ql-line-15" class="ql-line" data-p-id="69122f83abba26c57abf9c4735f81ed9""I don't know," Walkslowgirl said./div  
div id="ql-line-17" class="ql-line" data-p-id="3ce6533ab5e2847870ecdb43b49cc308""Come on," SpikyKnight said. "I have known you for EIGHT years girly, and thinking I won't notice when you leave behind suspicious messages to your followers is really wrong. I notice. I really do."/div  
div id="ql-line-19" class="ql-line" data-p-id="eb88e9027dc9bfef8a831a1d915f952c""Knight..." I said./div  
div id="ql-line-21" class="ql-line" data-p-id="56200caeb4318797bc9b637ee5b8f48f"Walkslowgirl leans over to the side./div  
div id="ql-line-23" class="ql-line" data-p-id="aaad2159b05bd9dcfab746b3ffbfd0e2""Ooh," Walkslowgirl said. She straightens herself and turns her attention towards SpikyKnight. "How did you get two people into one PM?"/div  
div id="ql-line-25" class="ql-line" data-p-id="a52e4d6bf06d50fcc27449fe3d6fbd78""I have not," SpikyKnight said. "I only see you and a white background. All of our messages is in bubbles."/div  
div id="ql-line-27" class="ql-line" data-p-id="4230bfa118d2543f6f0088c08e751c52""I only see a gray woman refusing to believe I am a god and not a hacker," I said. "How old are you now?" I came closer to SpikyKnight. I held up my magnifying glass and saw a young short woman. I lower down my magnifying glass. "23?, 24?, 25?"/div  
div id="ql-line-29" class="ql-line" data-p-id="956cb7630921b9f87392424159fc9dbc""My friend is twenty three," Walkslowgirl said. "Knighty, you know this guy?"/div  
div id="ql-line-31" class="ql-line" data-p-id="df266e02f22d15914d6d10bbf15b2870""No," SpikyKnight said. "I don't know who you are referring to."/div  
div id="ql-line-33" class="ql-line" data-p-id="fd1751cfda58e9bb0c7e0bb102bc322d""Liar." I said. "You muted me 5 years ago because of my brother doing the exact same thing I am doing right now."/div  
div id="ql-line-35" class="ql-line" data-p-id="d75b96f30afecc2cf8229052f20b69f5""What does he look like?" SpikyKnight asks./div  
div id="ql-line-37" class="ql-line" data-p-id="22e79ad32ea26d7223b1c40150062aa0""His avatar is of Loki," Walkslowgirl said. "And he is trying to get your attention."/div  
div id="ql-line-39" class="ql-line" data-p-id="7e599e7d1e97d8307cddd4fbc62a10a7"I folded my arms with a huff./div  
div id="ql-line-41" class="ql-line" data-p-id="1bf7ae22e87181c9e4788cc7fee11e69""What's he saying?" SpikyKnight asks./div  
div id="ql-line-43" class="ql-line" data-p-id="c2fabb443828db0d687cc0f49f43aa72""He's doing the exact same thing his brother did," Walkslowgirl said, her eyes getting wide and wider. "Girly, are you in beta testing?"/div  
div id="ql-line-45" class="ql-line" data-p-id="15a91e05a8c80dfcd9917097ee787109""Yep," SpikyKnight said./div  
div id="ql-line-47" class="ql-line" data-p-id="7aa79b0f7f8bfad4f10cdd73fcc5e509"I look over towards Walkslowgirl./div  
div id="ql-line-49" class="ql-line" data-p-id="8a2dd3e330b9edb5d1032845394c4542""So you've had this feature for how long?" Walkslowgirl asks./div  
div id="ql-line-51" class="ql-line" data-p-id="45cf50fd037ce555fbce00a122c4f05b""Never," SpikyKnight said./div  
div id="ql-line-53" class="ql-line" data-p-id="27b7eb0fd53484cdaa1f6d23a41962f6""But he's in our private message!" Walkslowgirl said. "You must be in Beta testing!"/div  
div id="ql-line-55" class="ql-line" data-p-id="af8560174cbc2a1235eb4091637ff645""Tell Knight I am Loki." I said./div  
div id="ql-line-57" class="ql-line" data-p-id="78da8e16c7dde7018d5429e1984a4f6b""He's a fan of Loki." Walkslowgirl said./div  
div id="ql-line-59" class="ql-line" data-p-id="207707e08c926064c67a3c37eece962b""Mute him," SpikyKnight said, her hands in fists. "Or he'll go into your account and then delete your stories."/div  
div id="ql-line-61" class="ql-line" data-p-id="d04aec11a537efd52ed8bdba0d9e09ed""Why?" Walkslowgirl said./div  
div id="ql-line-63" class="ql-line" data-p-id="355c964e2be06ed203eb44d77ba6ebb3""SpikyKnight, I love you." I said./div  
div id="ql-line-65" class="ql-line" data-p-id="5a6ec45dbc607216c6fa939c380e5447"The words suddenly fell out of my mouth./div  
div id="ql-line-67" class="ql-line" data-p-id="ad0dc81fb03eb9d2267f671131d4e15d"Did I really just say that?/div  
div id="ql-line-69" class="ql-line" data-p-id="bd52c40a85c0b62fb6cbd99371320cf6"It is not natural./div  
div id="ql-line-71" class="ql-line" data-p-id="39c44377a555ffdafc4e886e8cc7acb0"I can't have fallen for a mortal. I am a god. She's a mortal. Nothing is going to end out well. I cover my mouth blinking at what I had said. Walkslowgirl stares at me puzzled but generally confused. Walkslowgirl turns gray then she turns back towards SpikyKnight./div  
div id="ql-line-73" class="ql-line" data-p-id="06801bd0e6f6d2bd1e98ac65cfb584d1""That hacker just said he loves you." Walkslowgirl said./div  
div id="ql-line-75" class="ql-line" data-p-id="11dc5d9b2f62809f9c5828a02d71902e"SpikyKnight rolls an eye./div  
div id="ql-line-77" class="ql-line" data-p-id="e43cc59ff1fcf81b96b5ad265d2c355d""As if," SpikyKnight said. "Hackers and I share a rather bitter road."/div  
div id="ql-line-79" class="ql-line" data-p-id="8f25d59124b995a550d9d87a3db11acc"Knight...What can possibly make you be so stubborn?/div  
div id="ql-line-81" class="ql-line" data-p-id="4d75562707db1c7920059b21d697a9fa""Oh, like the hacker that hacked your wikia account thing and posted nasty pictures?" Walkslowgirl asks./div  
div id="ql-line-83" class="ql-line" data-p-id="54e615281ac0969e59fd9c9d9c995c39""Yeah," SpikyKnight said, with a shudder. "Followed me all the way from DeviantArt, it's best to leave them be and ignore them." I turn away now having to figure out how to get my point across. My plan. Right, my crazy insane plan! "Now Liz, what the slag is going on?"/div  
div id="ql-line-85" class="ql-line" data-p-id="e8074a09fdcb14a2661c799ffc15cd36"I smile looking towards Walkslowgirl./div  
div id="ql-line-87" class="ql-line" data-p-id="f1ae21badac8c745cdc0c63408f9533b"Walkslowgirl can quite possibly be key to my mission./div  
div id="ql-line-89" class="ql-line" data-p-id="bb5e4180bfaae9ec2a40322e11e9a928"I only need Walkslowgirl to find me on her own time./div  
div id="ql-line-91" class="ql-line" data-p-id="9aa29aad49c127814a8390d88f2a5748"So I left./div  
div id="ql-line-93" class="ql-line" data-p-id="b6219403b023e7e20d2681022ae376b6"Mortals are very nosy when it comes to strange occurrences./div 


	3. How to follow

"Was your username at one point Randomgirl27 five years ago?" I ask.

RandomStuff37 turns around with huge eyes.

"Uh," RandomStuff37 said, her eyes returning to their usual size. "I don't go by that username anymore. You see the new username?" RandomStuff37 points up towards the username above her head. "I don't go around calling myself an old name!"

Finding RandomStuff37 was hard but searching for the Bucky Barns story she wrote, being 'The misplaced', was easy. Her fanfiction mainly features a universe where Bucky takes on the Shield of Captain America after The Falcon and Steve Rogers suffer a fate far worse. Only one story had the title 'the misplaced - Bucky Barns fanfic-' in Wattpadheim.

"I am Loki," I said. "We met in the Cafe State and I gathered an army using your thread house to go against the guidelines."

RandomStuff37 looks around and then turns her attention on me.

"Prove it." RandomStuff37 said. "Do something."

I raise a brow.

"Really?" I ask. "You are willing for me to change your avatar this time?"

RandomStuff37 frowns.

"Don't make me regret," RandomStuff37 said.

I made RandomStuff37 be in a Storm Trooper suit.

"Now," I said. "About time you believe."

"HACKER!" RandomStuff37 said.

I change the Storm Trooper suit into a Darth Vader costume.

"Call me that again," I said. "See where it gets you."

"What are you going to do next, change my username?" RandomStuff37 said, at first disbelief.

"I do not know how to change usernames," I said. "I am not on a computer. I am in Wattpadheim."

"Change my avatar back," RandomStuff37 said.

I change RandomStuff37's avatar back to the one she had.

"Done," I said. "What is with everyone accusing me of being a hacker? I am nothing of the sorts."

"There was a Wattpad hacker a couple years ago," RandomStuff37 said. "He did exactly what you did and deleted many stories, changed usernames, and our dear avatars!"

"Well," I said. "Rest assured I can't really change your avatar. That was a trick."

RandomStuff37 stares at me.

"What?" RandomStuff37 asks.

"A trick," I said. "I made you believe your avatar had changed. I cannot change it but what I can change is anything such as hair and mustaches."

Her mouth fell open.

"Mustaches..." RandomStuff37 said.

"Yes," I said.

"A hacker cannot make a avatar change hair color and mustaches." RandomStuff37 said.

"I am Loki, and I am most definitely _not_ a hacker!" I said. "I made your mustache into a beard five years ago,then, I made it better. " She didn't look convinced. "At the time your avatar was me."

RandomStuff37 gasps in shock.

"Loki?" RandomStuff37 said.

I roll an eye.

"About time you believed me," I said.

"Where the hell have you been for FIVE years?" RandomStuff37 asks.

"In my universe," I said. "It has been six months, to me, since I came to Wattpadheim." RandomStuff37 is in shock. "And I need your help."

"On what?" RandomStuff37 said asks.

"Woman trouble." I said.

RandomStuff37 folds her arms.

"No, something else." RandomStuff37 said.

"I need your help on a glorious purpose," I said. "Now will you help me?"

"HELL YES!" RandomStuff37 cheers throwing her arms into the air excitedly.

"Good," I said. "I need some-one to teach me how to 'follow' Wattpadians."

RandomStuff37 stares at me.

"You...don't know how to follow?" RandomStuff37 asks.

I nod.

In the universe I came from my account does not exist. But in the strange universe where Wattpadheim has a fine strange connection to other universe; my account does exist. Six months later, I still do not know how to follow other people in Wattpadheim. RandomStuff37 blinks trying to keep a serious.

"You are failing at keeping a serious look," I said. "Trying is not helping you."

RandomStuff37's face turns into a serious and determined one.

"Today, you're going to learn." RandomStuff37 said.

Then she grabs me by the hand and takes me to a profile house.

Why my boots act like roller skates on the concrete sidewalk so some Wattpadians had a moment to stare. I feel like a toy wagon being towed by a little child down the street. I witness the newly designed thread houses disappear from view. What appeared in the distance is a huge sign reading 'welcome to Profile House ville!' attached to large wooden planks dug into the ground.

"Now," RandomStuff37 said, once coming to a stop near to a mailbox across from the main gate yet set in front of the fence near the blocked entrance way leading to the house. She lets go of my hand. I rub my wrist feeling it has a very definite imprint of her fingers. "This is the mail box for private messages sent hours ago."

"I know," I said, rolling an eye. "I have this useless waste of metal in the time I have been in Wattpadheim."

"But you don't know Private Messages come in bubbles!" RandomStuff37 said.

"...Bubbles?" I ask.

"Yes, bubbles." RandomStuff37 said, with a serious nod. "There is four options;unread," She lightly, taps on a envelope button. "People you follow," RandomStuff37 taps on another shape with two heads being followed by another head. "Your followers," She taps on another shape that has two heads behind one head with the shape of a person. "And all."

The last one RandomStuff37 taps on is a figure.

Just a figure.

I frown.

"I am quite aware what the inbox does," I said.

"But you never use it," RandomStuff37 said. "You do it instant messaging, or lets say, private message."

"But how does this relate to me following people?" I ask.

"Loki, look beside the gate." RandomStuff37 said.

I look beside the gate.

"I do not see anything," I said. "Just a yard."

RandomStuff37 sighs.

"All right," RandomStuff37 said, coming over to the side of the gate. "Now watch my finger!"

"Which one?" I ask.

"My middle finger if you want your eyes torn out," RandomStuff37 said.

"No!" I refuse.

"Then watch my index finger," RandomStuff37 said.

I watch RandomStuff37's index finger land on a blue clear white button being square reading 'follow' on the top of the fence being long and flat shaped surface similar to a balcony. I see the shape of a figure beside the word 'follow' with a plus side beside it. The only exception for the surface is it having a button. RandomStuff37 lightly taps on the button.

"This," RandomStuff37 said. "Is the follow button."

"Oh," I said.

"And you better start following people," RandomStuff37 said. "Because hackers do not go out of their way to follow people and interact with them." She had a good point. "You can only follow 1,000 people."

"Why 1,000 people?" I ask.

"You see a long time ago in 2012 there were fanning wars," RandomStuff37 said. "People were randomly followed for no reason and they expected to be followed back. Some people didn't do follow backs or any fanning wars for that matter." RandomStuff is delighted, strangely, to tell me history behind the following limit. "So anyone who is still around following more than 1,000 people from then are grandfather'ed."

"So, what if I wanted to follow other people when I was over 1,000 following?" I ask.

"You have to make a new account just to follow them or you can just unfollow people." RandomStuff37 explains. "These days you can just hit the 'following' button on the board and hit the 'unfollow' option for people you do not want to be following anymore."

"Sounds easy," I said.

"On the computer," RandomStuff37 said, with a nod. "It is easy."

I raise a brow.

"But?" I ask.

"I don't know how easy it would be for you being in Wattpad," RandomStuff37 said.

* * *

**A/N**

Hello! I am here to say that you're getting THREE chapters of this story and if you want to read on to the ending then I think you might wanna go to Wattpad. I will, however, upload the first book to a storyline spinnning off THIS story. This story on Wattpad is called "**Return to Wattpadheim**" and the spin off is "**Mischief and Spikes**"

You may call me lazy for uploading three chapters to this story, it is fine.


End file.
